I do (not)
by WonderinWonderland
Summary: Ever tried crashing a wedding? James Potter has and it turned out to be the best thing he ever did. Limes/Jily whatever you call it.


**Stupid one shot. The idea just came to me and I thought I'd write it down. Review xoxo**

**(Snape and Lily are getting married, because something went wrong with her and James but don't worry, it's Jily, Limes or whatever you call them in here!)**

James covered himself with his invisibility cloak. He saw Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and Hestia go in together. Alice followed with Frank. James gulped. He really shouldn't be doing this, it was rude.

But he couldn't not try. He couldn't let her get away. He couldn't even say her name. It hurt too much.

He spotted Sirius in the crowd, what was he doing here? He couldn't believe Snape had let him be invited. Though Lily was quite headstrong...

"_Lily, STOP! Lily, I said I'm sorry! Lily! LILY! PLEASE STOP!" James called, running after the redhead._

_"Leave me alone. I saw you. You were going to snog her!" Lily cried. Her mascara was running down her face._

_"I wasn't!" James pleaded. "I really wasn't, I was just talking to her and she leaned in, honestly Lily! Please!" _

_"I don't want to see you anymore Potter. Get out of my sight." Lily sat on the bench and crossed her arms. If James wasn't so desperate, he would've laughed._

_"Please Lily, you have to believe me. It was a bloody stranger, I wouldn't have snogged her!" _

_"Leave." It was quiet, almost as if she did not want him to hear, but he heard and his shoulders slumped. He knew she was not going to forgive him for a while. He turned on his heel and left. _

He grimaced at the memory. It was true though, he hadn't really tried to snog the girl. She wasn't even remotely fit. She had tried to snog him! It wasn't as if many girls could resist the Potter charm.

James began to walk forward into the ceremony. He could hear lots of chattering and he recognized a fair few faces.

He stopped when he saw Snape. His long black hair looked greasier than ever, his hooked nose looking much too big for his face and his suit looked shabby.

James hoped Lily would be put off by this. Though honestly, he was quite sure anything would be able to put Lily off this wedding.

_"Lily's seeing Snape."_

_"You're joking. How could she do this? Even I haven't dated a bird yet. What did she tell you about it McKinnon?" _

_"She told me, all she and Snape ever do is shag. She says she's not in love but he's told her he loves her. She looks miserable. She only met up with him to try and get over you. She says it's working but I doubt it."_

_"Hope it's not.."_

__The music had started and James was still standing in the middle of the aisle. He could see Lily coming in by herself as her father had died two years ago. Lily didn't smile and her eyes did not light up when she saw Snape. Instead, her eyes focused on the spot James was standing at. He looked down and saw the tip of his shoes showing. He crouched lower to hid it, however Lily had fixed her gaze on Snape who was grinning brilliantly and staring at his bride with affection. Lily's hard look did not match his at all.

Dorcas and Remus were behind Lily; Marlene and Sirius behind them; then Alice and Frank; then Mulciber and Mary (the poor girl) and lastly Hestia and Avery. James glared at Mulciber and Avery who looked disgusted with the fact that they were at a wedding.

Especially a wedding where Snape their beloved fellow death eater was marrying a mudblood.

James clenched his fists. Soon Lily and Snape were standing, facing each other as the priest read out loud. James stared at Lily's face, knowing that she wished it was him standing in front of her instead of greasy Snape.

"Do you, Severus Snape take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked of Snape as he held on tight to Lily's hands.

"I do." Snape proclaimed proudly.

"And do you, Lily Evans take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lily looked around in panic. Her eyes stopped at James. He remembered her staring at his shoe and wondered if she knew he was there. He lifted his cloak slightly showing his shoes which he had doodled over on. He knew she would recognize them.

Lily's face gave nothing away but her eyes showed a little surprise. She started smiling.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I don't." Lily said nervously. Snape dropped her hands as if they had started burning. His warm eyes turned cold.

"_What_?" He seethed. Lily backed away slightly.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I'm in love with another man."

"WHO?" Severus roared. "Surely not Potter. Lily you can do better than him! Lily you have to marry me! Lily, I LOVE you! He doesn't. He's a git!"

"I'm sorry Sev. I'm in love with someone else. I can't help it. I'm sorry. I really am. I have to go. I'm sorry." Lily said, tears beginning to run down her face. She fled out of the room and James hurried on after her. He saw her red hair whip around a corner and sprinted after her. She was just closing a door and James went in after her and took his cloak off.

"Lily. Lily, come here, I'm sorry." He said soothingly. Lily looked up, her mascara running down her cheeks. She went over and hugged him. He breathed in her scent, one he had not smelled for over a year. Her hair smelled like green apple shampoo, the one she always used. Her clothes smelled like the vanilla spray she often put on for special events. He smiled.

And they stayed like that until someone knocked on the door.

"Are you shagging in there or something? GET OUT!" Marlene was pounding on the door.

"We're coming!" Lily wiped her tears away, put on a smile and unlocked the door.

(1 YEAR LATER)

James stood in his best suit, the one he wore only for special occasions and this counted as one for sure. Sirius, Remus and Peter stood by him while he panicked.

He scanned the small crowd for his parents and located them next to Benjy Fenwick he seemed to be telling a rather terrible joke as both his parents looked around desperately for an escape.

He saw Lily's mother and father, Lily's mum Helen had the same eyes Lily did though neither of her parents had red hair.

The music began and Lily walked in. His jaw dropped to the floor (well, it felt like it did) as he took in the sight of her. She was beautiful and as she looked at him, he saw her eyes light up.

When she was in front of him, he didn't hear a thing the priest said. All he could see, hear or feel was Lily, Lily, Lily.

"Do you James Potter take Lily Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. James stared.

Lily nudged him. "Having cold feet about this are you?"

"What? No, of course not! I do!" James said, flustered. Lily smiled broadly.

"And do you Lily Evans take James Potter for you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."


End file.
